1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to gamma table generation, and particularly to a method of establishing a gamma table for a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Gamma tables are generally established in display devices such as liquid crystal displays (LCDs), since each display device has a different panel, with a correspondingly different gamma curve. Gamma tables may be obtained by testing different display devices, and integrating the results into the display device in the form of firmware. However, in such cases, the gamma curve can not be optimally adjusted according to individual characteristics. Moreover, the gamma table is obtained after testing and calculating quantities of experimental data from different display devices, increasing time and cost requirements.
To establish a gamma table, a luminance characteristic curve is required. Luminance values for 1024 gray scales are measured, and connected to generate the luminance characteristic curve. However, measurement and calculation for the 1024 gray levels can be slow, and the resulting measurement data may occupy considerable memory resources. To speed up measurement and computation, a small number of gray levels can be measured and sampled among the total number of 1024 gray levels, with the luminance characteristic curve established by interpolation. However, interpolated luminance characteristic curves generally differ considerably from the standard gamma curve.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.